Uncertain Title
by Motisa
Summary: Someone attacks Greg, and in the middle of the attack, Warrick rescues him. Afterwards, the attack seems to have vanished. Was the attack really just a 'snatch and grab', or will the attacker come back?


**Uncertain Title**

Author's Note: I would greatly appreciate it for some help with coming up with a title. I thought about doing, IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT, but someone else already had that one. I also thought about CAT AND MOUSE, but that was taken too. So please...suggestions!!! Anyone who comes up with a title would get their name-their penname obviously-in all the chapters! Thanks.

_Summary_: Someone attacks Greg, and in the middle of the attack, Warrick rescues him. Afterwards, the attack seems to have vanished. Was the attack really just a 'snatch and grab', or will the attacker come back?

**Disclaimer: **My disclaimer is just like everybody else's. I don't own CSI, and I never will.

**Chapter 1**

_Greg Sanders _was heading to his car to go home, when someone grabbed him from behind. Startled, he tried to turn, but a bag was jammed over his head. He struggeled, and tried to shout, but couldn't because of the hand clamped over his mouth. He was just about to kick his attacker when he heard a familiar voice-Warrick's-yell,

"Hey! Let him go!" Greg felt relief flood through him, as he heard rather than saw Warrick running to stop his attacker. Greg's attacker cursed in a low voice, and shoved Greg to the ground where he fell. Warrick reached Greg, and bent down to help him up.

"Are you okay, Greg?" He asked, after taking off the bag. Greg nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Warrick sighed. "I'm going to have to report this to Grissom and Brass. Why don't we go back to the Break Room?" He suggested. Greg nodded again. Warrick helped him up, and the two headed to the Break Room.

Soon, the two went in, where most of the CSI's were in there except for Brass. Grissom looked up from talking to their fellow CSI's, and looked irratated.

"Warrick, I though I told you to go and check out a case." He asked...then he noticed Greg, who looked rather white. "What's wrong?"

"Someone attacked Greg outside the building next to his car." Warrick stated. "I managed to scare the guy off." The reaction of the rest of Greg's friends were just as he thought it would be.

"Oh my God, Greg are you all right?" Catherine asked. Sara just looked as though she's never seen him before, and Nick looked furious.

"Where is that-"

"_Nick_." Warrick warned. He led Greg to a chair. Greg looked at his friends, and said,

"I'm alright." Grissom sighed, a sigh that seemed to come from his toes.

"Greg, I'm going to have you stay here while I talk to Warrick. Warrick come with me." Warrick nodded, and turned to follow him out of the door.

"Greg, are you sure you're all right?" Sara asked, finally speaking.

"I'm fine...just a little, um, shook up." He said. Catherine and Nick gave him sympathetic looks. "I think I want to go home." He added.

"We'll take you home." Nick said, as though he expected no arguement. Greg just nodded, seeming more tired than ever. He put his head on the table, and Sara set a cup of coffee in front of him. The smell of it made Greg frown.

"How'd you find my Blue Hawinne?" He asked. They all laughed.

_(Meanwhile...with Grissom and Warrick.)_

"I managed to get this." Warrick added, after finishing his tale to Grissom about the attack. He held up the black bag. "I don't think they guy had gloves on, so there could be fingerprints."

"Good job. I want you and the rest of the team to stay with Greg while Brass and I go and catch him...if we get some fingerprints. Give this to Mia, or Hodges-whoever is free. Make this top priority." Grissom ordered. Warrick nodded.

"Do you think we'll find the attacker?" He questioned.

"I hope so. Otherwise, we need to stay with Greg until we do." Grissom stated grimly.

END CHAPTER ONE

_Well, that's all I have for now. I would greatly appreciate it if someone reviewed my fanfict. PLEASE. I will have the next chapter up and running soon, though since it's Friday, I might not have it up until Monday because I don't have internet at home. (Yes, I'm doing this at school, so sue me.) Thanks for reading, everyone. Till next time._

**Motisa**


End file.
